1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stylus fixing assembly and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
For electronic devices with touch screens such as cell phones, computers, e-books etc., styluses are frequently used input devices. These electronic devices often include a stylus fixing assembly for securing the stylus when not in use. One such stylus fixing assembly defines a receiving cavity and includes one or more elastic members accommodated in the receiving cavity. The receiving cavity is allocated at the sidewall of the electronic device for accommodating the stylus. The one or more elastic members such as elastic tabs or hooks are disposed on the sidewalls of the receiving cavity. The stylus defines a circular groove close to the nib thereof. When the stylus is seated in the receiving cavity, the elastic tabs or hooks are received in the circular groove of the stylus. The stylus is accordingly firmly held in the receiving cavity.
However, restoring forces of the elastic tabs or hooks may weaken with repeated use and may no longer, with time, firmly fix the stylus, which may escape the receiving cavity during transport. Furthermore, the elastic tabs or hooks can abrade the circumference of the stylus, affecting the appearance thereof.
Therefore, what is called for is an electronic device with an improved stylus fixing assembly alleviating the limitations described.